From Opposite Ends of the Pole
by lastnight815
Summary: Blaine's dark side. Not really sure of the rating but I hope you like it.


**This is something out of my head.**

**Now that I did some very unspeakable things to my friend, who shall not be named (You know who you are. I'm not even sure you're reading this; I hope you are), this story is my apology and dedicated to her/him. So, I'm sorry. I know you will never be able to forgive me, especially after this cheesy and clichéd, but please don't hate me. And this time, I did do something wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"KMN, Kurt. KMN!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It just gets harder and harder every day."

"You're still obsessing over him?"

"How can I not? I mean, we spend every waking our together. And every day, it gets worse. I start to notice more and more about him. And what's sad for me is that I don't think he's noticing any more of me. Especially since he started secret-dating the new school nurse." Blaine stopped tapping his cup with his finger and took a sip from his half empty Medium Drip.

"Oh, yeah, how is he with her?"

"He's been spending more time with lately. And during the times we are together, he's talking about her. It's like all he has in his mind is her. He keeps on talking about how she's so sweet on the inside but she apparently has this dark inside her. I don't really care although I should since I'm his best friend and all but I can't because well... But from what others might see her as a Katy-Kat, I totally see her dark Gaga side."

"Oh, Blaine, you have to stop doing this thing. You can't keep going on, falling in love with people and centralizing and obsessing over them. You have to consider yourself, too. Remember? That's what got us to break the first time. Of course, we finally broke it off 'cause we knew it was inevitably getting boring. But this, you and him, is something bigger than I expected." Kurt grabbed the cup from Blaine's hand to make him listen to him.

"Hey!" Kurt cocked his eyebrow. "Ok, fine, I get you. But how am I supposed to do that? I mean, I can't resign from being his best friend and he can't stop loving that pop-artist-confused part-time nurse."

"He doesn't love her. From what I hear, she sounds like she would scrape her knee, strip naked and slide down a mud mountain. He is the exact opposite."

"Whatever... I just need to get my mind off him for awhile."

"That's good." Kurt just sent a text to Rachel that made him type fast and frustrated.

Blaine, knowing Kurt has been texting Rachel since they got into the Lima Bean and why he's frustrated, fished out his own phone and went to his phonebook. He found and opened the contact he was looking for. He wasn't happy but he had to do it.

"_Hey, listen, i have 2 cancel tom. Sorry, don't ask why. Next week?" –Blaine_

He sent it and tried not to regret it. He held back a stifle caught in his throat. He put his phone back in his pocket just in time to see Kurt do the same.

"So, how are you and this Starchild guy? You both at each other's necks again?" He drank from his coffee and set it on the table.

"Well, no, but Rachel just texted me and told me that he wanted to do choose our costume for our next gig in the diner. Unfortunately, he already started on using all my material and made coats. I swear, when I get home, I'm..."

Just then, when Blaine looked out the window beside him, he spotted his blond getting out of his truck at the parking lot. He quickly goes to the passenger side, just like how he does when Blaine rides with him, only this time, Blaine isn't with him. Blaine also knew that he was on their Thursday date. He's smiling that smile whenever he's with Blaine. Penny accepts his hand. When she jumps off, the blond connects the lips together, as if they belong with each other.

_I miss that smile. I miss his arm around me. Oh, God, take this feeling away from me._

"Crap, Kurt, sorry but I've gotta. I forgot something at home. Thanks for the coffee. But this is an emergency," _Well, sort of..._

"Oh, ok. See you when ever." He hugged Blaine as they got up from their seats.

"Have a safe train ride!" Blaine ran out the door as fast as he could, trying to not get caught by them. He really can't see him right now. Not like this, though...

_What is even wrong with me? I already know that he's never gonna be interested in me. But why am I still like this? Stupid Mister Schuester making us do Katy vs. Gaga week. Why did he have to wear only those tight_ _pants and not wear a shirt? He did look particularly hot in those wings... God, what is wrong with me? I'm still his best friend; I can't think of him that way! I have to set myself straight._

_Who am I? I am Blaine Devon Anderson. I do not need someone else to complete me. I am the real deal. I am Student Council President. I am the leader of the Secret Society of Superheroes. I am the captain of the New Directions! I was captain of the Warblers! I made Niff happen, which was close to impossible! I don't need him and he doesn't need me! I don't need his love! I don't need his smile; his sweet smile. I don't need his arms; his strong, yet comforting arms. I don't need him because... because... I love Sa..._

_No! No you don't! Not anymore, he doesn't love you! So, why love him?_

Blaine, now in his bedroom, snatched all of his Polaroid photos of him and the blond. He started ripping them into tiny bits. He multi-selected all pictures of them in his phone and had no second thought before deleting them. He went to his address book. He was one more click away from finally ridding him from his life.

**Are you sure you want to delete this contact?**

**Yes No**

_Yes_

_Goodbye, Sam Evans._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you like it and you want me to continue it, just tell me. Otherwise... well, I hope it was just the former.**


End file.
